Hospital Escapades
by endingsarepredictable
Summary: "Last menstrual cycle?" Beca makes a harsh choking noise at the question. "Are you joking, what the fuck does this have to do with my arm?" "In progress." The Bella's co-captain had the biggest grin across her face as she scribbled something down on the paperwork. It was going to be a long night.


**Alright, here is a small one shot I threw together. I don't particularly like how it came out but I hope you guys do. I also hope to be updating Angel With A Shotgun very soon, so be on the look out for that. Thanks to Big Bang Theory for the inspiration of the hospital scene. Without further a due, enjoy aca-bitches.**

It was about twelve o'clock in the morning when fatigue began to set in. Chloe, Beca's _friend_, may she specify, had been cuddled up on the puny dorm bed watching horrible chick flicks for hours (much to Beca's protest). Cuddling wasn't anything unusual for the two; friends did that all the time…right? Arguably the twin-sized bed kind of forced cuddling whether they liked it or not.

"God, who acts like that in real life? Nobodies life is that damn perfect," the brunette snapped at the movie as the couple ran into one another's arms on a beach. Commentary was kind of her thing when she was forced to watch movies. Chloe, on the other hand, thoroughly disagreed. Tears streaked her makeup ridden face as she sniffled and shot a look at the younger girl. "Hey, you didn't have to watch the movie you know," the redhead chided while rubbing the tears off of her cheeks, only smearing the makeup further.

A look of disbelief and amusement flooded Beca's face as she sat up straighter on the bed. "What?! You threatened to put my phone on the top shelf of the closet if I didn't watch the movie. So, uh, yeah I actually did have to watch it." Chloe covered a hand over her mouth to hide her amusement as she giggled. _A giggle?_ That was new. Chloe Beale could not possibly be flirting with her right now. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Midget," she recalled as she poked Beca in the ribs. "Black mailer," the brunette fired back as she fought off a smirk. The pair was nestled up closely to one another, Beca's side pushed into Chloe's and her head resting on her bicep.

Beca's eyes were slowly fluttering shut about twenty minutes later. She glanced over at Chloe who was completely absorbed in the movie, mouthing every line as it came. _Dork,_ Beca thought to herself before slowly drifting off into dream land while embraced in Chloe's arms. Everything about their relationship was so right yet so wrong. It would take a blind man to claim they didn't have it going on for each other. And now here they were, cuddling like their lives depended on it, while still using the label 'friends.' Her warmth radiated off of her soft body, causing Beca to shiver in pleasure once more before passing out completely.

The small DJ was waken by a babbling Chloe. At first glance, it looked like the redhead was thrashing around rather violently in her sleep, talking about something or another. With a groan Beca looked at the digital clock resting on her shelf. _2:52 AM_. _Seriously, Beale? _"Chloe," Beca grumbled while nudging the distressed sleeper. Unfortunately for the brunette, it only worsened her violent kicking and talking. The only words Beca could pick up were the occasional _Yes…please…God. _"Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up!" In one last attempt for sleep, Beca shoved Chloe a little harder in the shoulder. Boy, was that a mistake.

With a quick motion, Chloe shoved the younger girl off of the bed. Beca landed with a hard thud on the hardwood floor. Immediately she began to see stars and knew something was wrong. She opened her mouth to wake Chloe but it came out as a pained, loud (_very _loud), shriek. Now _that_ woke the redhead up. "WHAT HAPPENED…Beca where are you?! Oh my god." The light was flicked on as Beca rolled on the ground with a searing pain shooting through her entire left arm. This was like no pain she had ever experienced before; this was the feeling as though she were about to die. Call her dramatic, but Beca was extremely sensitive to pain.

In a split second, Chloe jumped up and rushed to aid the girl on the ground. Getting a closer look, her arm was bent in a very weird shape. Her teeth had her lip in a tight embrace as she tried to hold back moans of pain. "Let me see, let me see. I'm so sorry, oh my god. It definitely looks broken, where does it hurt? Come on, let's get you to a hospital." Even though Chloe was in med school, it was difficult to see her favorite person in pain. Out of instinct the redhead scooped up the smaller girl bridal style in her arms as she let out little grunts. Through gritted teeth, Beca finally replied. "Everywhere, it hurts everywhere. No hospital. You're a med student, can't you just…fix it here?"

"Shut up, you are going to the hospital even if I have to drag your ass there. I can't fix _that_," Chloe said, gesturing to the arm that was being held by a whining brunette. The bone was visibly rearranged underneath the skin. Beca could only be thankful it didn't protrude. Together they hurried out to Chloe's car. As she gently placed Beca in the passenger's seat, she leaned down before hesitantly placing a delicate kiss on her arm, causing the butterflies in Beca's stomach to flutter wildly.

The pair arrived at the hospital five minutes later. They rushed inside the department labeled "EMERGENCY" and Chloe summoned herself to retrieve the necessary paperwork to check in after making sure Beca was sitting down.

"You'll have to help me out with a few of the sections I don't know," the redhead stated while she plopped herself down on the plush chair.

"Middle name?"

"Marie."

"Pretty. Uh, I guess home address?"

"417 Pembroke Lane. Atlanta, Georgia."

"Got a toner for anyone?"

A confused expression crossed Beca's face. "Huh? How does that have anything to do with-"

"Sexually active?" Chloe attempted to hide the eagerness laced in her voice as she shot the mortified DJ a wink.

"Uh, dude, no." Oh shit, she was definitely onto her. Beca could feel her cheeks and ears begin to heat up.

"Last menstrual cycle?"

"Are you joking, what the fuck does this have to do with my arm?"

"In progress." The Bella's co-captain had the biggest grin across her face as she scribbled something down. Beca playfully smacked her arm with her good hand and turned her attention to a nurse coming to the waiting room.

Countless x-rays and cast fittings later, the doctor emerges from the hallway into Beca's room that she was admitted into. "Looks like you landed on your arm pretty good. There's a clean break right at the elbow, indicating you must have fell while sleeping on your stomach for it to bend like that. I'm afraid we will need to do a small operation to reset the bone and place some pins. Nothing serious. How exactly did this happen again?"

Before Beca could reply, Chloe chimed in with confidence. "Oh, Beca and I were having rough sex." An awkward moment of silence passed as the brunette's jaw fell to the floor. The doctor cleared his throat and headed out the door. "Okay, I'll just..I'll let you know when you are scheduled for surgery.." Had Chloe really just said that? In front of the fucking _doctor_? Beca raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"So..you know that toner I mentioned earlier..? Well, here it goes. Beca, I-"

Suddenly, Beca surged forward and connected their lips as her hand went to the back of the now silent redhead's neck. Those damn butterflies were back fluttering harder than ever. Chloe reveled in the taste of Beca, her sweet vanilla scent, and those petal soft lips. Slowly, Beca pulled away with a triumphant smirk glued to her face and a breathless Chloe.

"Does that answer your question?"


End file.
